Remember
by Obsessilive
Summary: A year after being a shut-in, Shintaro reminisces on and on about the life he had before. T for language, kind of. Mentions of Yuukei Quartet


Shintaro P.O.V because he's the only character I can write. wwww

* * *

It had been a year since the death of your friend, no, best friend.

You remember the smile she always had even when things were hard.

You remember that she was always the one trying to make other people happy

You remembered how nice she was to everybody else.

You remember the way you treated her…

You also remember that you still don't know why she committed suicide.

But most of all you remember that she was the only one that have been with you through thick and thin… Even though she could've just left you like the piece of shit you are.

"Ayano…" you softly murmured to yourself. Saying it multiple times just so you won't forget her name.

You continued reminiscing about the times when you were still a high school student. The time when the only things you needed to worry about was waking up for school on time, and actually getting to school on time.

You remembered that you had two upperclassmen, Takane and Haruka,

You remember those times when you always beat Takane at every game that she was good at. Seeing how red her face was after every defeat used to make you laugh a lot. You also remember that she was probably a better friend to Ayano than you were…

You remember those times when Haruka would eat everything that seemed edible. That time when you and your friends went to an all you can eat buffet, and got kicked out because Haruka almost ate everything. Then proceeded to go to another, but got kicked out before you went in because it seemed that other buffets have been warning each other about a tall boy with a mole under his eye.

You wondered if their lives became better than yours. You never really knew what happened to them after you started being the shut-in you are. You laughed a bit after realizing that you were just a NEET, of course their lives are probably better than yours. They are still probably the same stupid lovebirds as they were back then.

You softly whispered their names in hope that they might hear you, but obviously nothing. The only thing that happened is your current 'roommate' is now repeatedly shouting 'master' across the bedroom, trying to catch your attention.

Looking at the computer screen just five feet away from your bed. Eyeing the blue pixel that seemed to block everything that was on screen.

"Hey master, hey master how about we go outside for a change! It's not like you have anything better to do, you virgin NEET." she said as she looked at you with huge puppy eyes, thinking that it might help in convincing you to do what she suggested.

Outside… you don't really want to try doing that. Seeing that you've been a shut-in for about a year. Everything in the city probably changed by now. Seeing that even before you started being a shut in, there were already a lot of big constructions going on.

You ignored her, thinking that if you gave her the silent treatment she'll stop bothering you about going outside of the safety of your home.

But you were wrong.

So, so wrong.

She then started throwing painful insults, tried to resort to blackmail with the files on your computer, and even saying that she'll even send it to everyone I know. Which actually isn't much, but that would mean they'll lose more respect for you.

After thinking about it a little. Would you really risk having the low respect your family give you go even lower? After much thought you got up from your bed and answered the little blue brat on your screen. "… maybe next time... I guess…"

She looked at me with eyes wide, it doesn't look disappointed at all. She then started to talk "Maybe next time? Then does this mean that you are finally warming up to the outside world and everything in it! Hey, hey, hey. I should make a list on where we are going to go! Maybe some place nice like the beach? Or, or, or we could... we could hmm. Maybe we should invite little sister Momo! She'll know the more places to go to! Though maybe not, she's kind of failing more tests these days…"

You stopped listening after that. You remembered that whenever she gets excited she almost never stops until she' out of things to say. You started to consider heading back to your thoughts before ENE started bothering you, but yet couldn't really stop wondering what kind of person would program such a thing. It seemed perfect with its ability to move, talk and think for its own, it even has its own memory, but annoying enough to make you feel like regretting the choice of downloading such a program.

You often wonder what if you're not the only person sent with this kind of program. What if there were a whole bunch of shut-ins being sent with programs like ENE, annoying every shut in until they go back to having a life, and the last shut in would be king of the NEET games.1

After spacing out again you heard the same annoying voice again. Trying to get you listen to another one of her rambling, but surprisingly enough the only thing she said was "Hey master, what's this folder label mhsf? I can't really open it because of the heavy security around it. Hey master, Is this one of your lewd fantasies again?"

You smiled a bit. You remembered that folder. It was filled with pictures of your friends before you became a shut in.

"It's just some pictures of them, uhm you don't really need to know, they're probably somewhere else now. Just… forget about it…"

You thought you saw the blue program smile, that or you were imagining it but she started talking "Oh, so Master used have a life before he became the disgusting, perverted NEET that he is now! That's so great!"

That's when you are done. Enough insults for one day. You took a deep breath and started to shout.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU FUCKING BRAT."

* * *

The neet games is just hunger games for neets www

Also the story happened a year after Shitnaro became a shut in, which is also a year before the whole computer adventure.(start of kagepro)

(C) Jin for all the characters and canon happenings mentioned in the story


End file.
